burningsongkranfandomcom-20200213-history
Akkarat Jitplicheep
Concept After the death of his father and older brother 10 years ago, Akkarat became head of the Jitplicheep House, the second-most influential of the noble houses on Songkran V. Assuming, at that time, his noble right and duty to wear Iron and command the personal forces of House Jitplicheep, as well as act as commander in chief for the Anvil of those houses sworn to House Jitplicheep. In the past 10 years, through political jockeying, blackmail, and a successful campaign repelling a group of Cormoran Nationalists who had established a base of operations in a backwater feral city-pad near the south pole, he has attained the title of Chairman of His Royal Highness's Military Council of Generals Overseeing the Loyal Forces of the Songkran Royal Anvil (commonly known as Chairman of Anvil). This position puts him at the top of the military food chain, answering only to the King himself, but his position is precarious. The Military Council of Generals consists of the heads of the five most important houses. Akkarat's position as chair is largely due to gaining the support of house Rojumnong and House Sakda, while he is opposed by the King's nephew who represents King Rama XIV and house Vit. Because of the strength of the king's household army Akkarat is only barely in a stronger position in the council even outnumbering 3-2 and both house Sakda and house Vit could swing. 350 years ago House Jitplicheep held the throne, but lost it in a bloody rebellion. The ambition to reclaim the throne that they claim is rightfully theirs has remained with the house through the centuries. A feeling of insecurity has pushed Akarat to excel in business, politics and war, but its darker side has caused him to try other, pharmacological solutions. He started with common ones like up-sticks and YaLi, but slowly worked his way to a complete dependance on purple spiral, commonly called "twist". Widespread knowledge of this would undermine his political ambitions, and possible land him in jail or mandatory rehab so he keeps it a very close secret, though this becomes harder and harder as he needs to take more an more to maintain an illusion of normalcy. Human or Vaylen side? Human Description and Traits Akkarat is curt and stern. He dresses well, often in dress uniform, favoring crisp white with large aviator classes, as well as the lordly diadem of house Jitplicheep. History and Lifepaths Akkarat Jitplicheep was born as the middle son of House Jitplicheep. His older brother was assumed to inherit the title of Lord, commander of the House Anvil. In order to make his own name and, Akkarat turned to business, and with his fathers influence quickly climbed the corporate ladder at Sarkhemi working in operations and logistics. When his Father and older brother died together in a skirmish with Poachers/intellectual property thieves Akkarat became unexpectedly the Heir apparent. He threw himself into military training and found that the both politicking and logistical skills he picked up at Sarkhemi served him well in the Songkran Royal Anvil. Lifepaths: Born to Rule Student Merchant Magnate Lord-Pilot Anvil Anvil Lord Beliefs and Instincts Beliefs: The king is a fool, and his support is at an all time low. Now is the time for me to be king, for the good of all. I will do anything to hide my twist addiction. I must protect my wife, Chanya, from the dangers of the world. Instincts: I have twist on me at all times. My spies keep me informed on the kings movements. I always have a cover story ready. Relationships and Circles Affiliation 3: Royal Army Reputation 2: Head of House Jitplicheep Relationships: Chanya Jitplicheep, Wife Lawan, CEO of Sarkhemi Corp, Former Mentor Skills Institutional Drudgery 2 Commodities-wise 2 Bargaining 4 Command 5 Strategy 6 Tactics 4 Logistics 3 Propaganda 3 Persuasion 3 Oratory 6 Squad Support Weapons 4 Stats Will 4 Perception 4 Agility 3 Speed 3 Power 4 Forte 3 Steel 6 Resources 11 Circles 2 Hesitation 6 Resources and Possessions Iron PAc Category:Characters